For most businesses, it is desirable to have workforce flexibility. The ability to rapidly configure and deploy skill-specific, cross-functional teams enables companies to quickly take advantage of market opportunities. A flexible workforce typically requires a flexible workspace. Modular office layouts have become extremely popular because they are easy to reconfigure to suit the needs of a changing organisation. When teams or departments are re-organised, cubicle walls and furniture are frequently rearranged to meet new layout requirements.
Similarly, there is a necessity to install a structured cabling system that accommodates frequent moves, adds, and changes without having to install new horizontal cables all the way back to a central telecommunications room. This is typically achieved by use of consolidation points. A system designer can provide a consolidation point at location within the horizontal pathway so as to keep reconfiguration of cabling close to the work area. The International Standard ISO/IEC 11801—Telecommunications installations—Generic Cabling for commercial premises standard defines a consolidation point as a:                Connection point in the horizontal cabling subsystem between a floor distributor and a telecommunications outlet.        
In order to facilitate frequent moves, adds and changes, consolidation points are typically installed in areas that are easily accessible by technicians. Consolidation points may include, for example, one or more terminal modules seated in an enclosure. This enclosure is mounted to a column or a wall in proximity of the work area. These enclosures serve as a distribution point for telecommunications networks wiring and facilitate moving, adding or changing telecommunications wiring. The term “telecommunications” refers to voice, data, network and other applications and is intended to refer to a wide class of wiring applications and products. Such products include wire managers, outlets, connecting blocks and other components typically used in the telecommunications industry. Wiring and cabling as used herein are intended to refer to a variety of signal carrying devices including, but not limited to, copper wire, optical fibre, coaxial cable, etc.
The interconnection of a consolidation point with the telecommunications room is accomplished, for example, by terminating the telecommunications cables that extend from the telecommunications room with corresponding wire connection locations on terminal blocks of the consolidation point. Similarly, interconnection of the consolidation point with a plurality of work area outlets is achieved, for example, by terminating solid twisted pair cables extending from the back of the work area outlets with corresponding wire connection locations on terminal blocks of the consolidation point.
Conventional consolidation point enclosures suffer from a number of drawbacks. For example, it may be difficult to effect punch down connections of wires into the terminal blocks of the consolidation point to connect works area outlets to the consolidation point. Such connections may be prone to errors and/or ill effected connections. These difficulties may be more apparent when the consolidation point is located in a floor space with little room to properly view and uniquely identify the individual wire connection locations of the terminal blocks.
In order to facilitate frequent moves, adds and changes, the consolidation point are typically installed in an area that is easily accessible by technicians. However, the most suitable location for installation may not lend itself to easy mounting of the consolidation point. For example, it may be desirable to couple the consolidation point be coupled to a post that is narrower than the width of the fastening locations of the consolidation point. Further, it may be necessary to couple the consolidation point to a mesh tray, for example, which is not adapted to receive screws.
In some cases, it is desirable to conceal the consolidation point in a suspended ceiling or a raised floor. Space is often limited in these locations, especially in raised floor applications. Conventional consolidation points may not be suitable for installation in locations with restricted floor or ceiling space.
It is generally desirable to overcome or ameliorate one or more of the above mentioned difficulties, or at least provide a useful alternative.